my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ui Mito/Songs
Duets It's Not Like I Like You!! - By Ui Mito and Denki Kaminari (Scat singing) Denki: "Hey! That's pretty good!" Ui: "Wha-! No one asked you! !!!!!" 1: Denki I've got myself just a little bit of love That I wanna spend on you But baby, I'll never get that chance To dance that romance with you Oh, No, cause You're always hittin', (HIYAH!) And kickin' (HUGH) And putting me down. giggle I hope you don't mean what you say & Ui But I keep seeing you stickin' around & Ui Like you/I can't get enough & Ui So I stay and I wonder & Ui How my hand would feel & Ui intertwined with yours As of now though Ui: "What are you doing?" Nothing but closed doors 1: Denki My girl's a Dere A Tsun-Tsundere Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase Ui: "Hey! That was a direct attack!" Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place! Ui: "Stupid Octopus! Take it back!" Denki: (laughs) "So, uh, how am I an octopus?" Ui: "How am I a cat!?" Denki: "Well-uh. Cats are cute!" Ui: "Go away!" 1: Denki & Ui Can we get along? You're so headstrong There's no way, go away, now so long! Just talk to me and you will see That's not fair, using flair you dummy 2: Ui I've got myself just a little bit of love That I wanna spend on NOT you Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say That it's not okay with you Oh, Oh, cuz You're always laughin', chuckle And jokin'; boop You look like a clown But I hope you mean what you say Denki: "I do." And I wonder what you would think If I let my pride down, let it sink Could we hold hands, kiss? Live our lives in gentle bliss? Denki: "We could." Ui: "Ah! I'm not talking about you!" You're not my Prince in this 2: Ui I'm not a Dere A Tsun-Tsundere I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean! I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen! Denki: laughs "Your smile is really cute, though." You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails! Denki: sigh "Alright. I just wanted to let you know." Ui: "Uh-um hey..." Denki: "Yeah?" Ui: "U-Um-" Denki: "Are you okay?" Ui: "Y-Yeah well heheh." 2: Ui & Denki Hey, hey are you free-free today? Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know? It's not like I like you okay! Alright cool, where do you want to go? 1: Denki We could rent a boat and sail Find a bunny and Feed it some juicy kale Ui: "No that sounds really stupid." Okay well how about a; Classy dinner by candlelight Or scary stories til midnight So then I could hold you tight Ba da ba da ba Ui: "And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!" 2: Ui Ooookay I think you're a little dense I really don't like all of this talk You have in the present tense Ba ba da ba da So listen here, buddy It's all just a big fantasy You see inside of your head! No! So just say goodbye! Denki: sigh "Eh-whatever." Ba ba da ba da! Intermission 3: Ui & Denki I'm not a Dere A Tsun-Tsundere. (My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere) Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress! UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess Ui: "Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring." Oh, come on, will you please just say yes! Ui: "Geez Fine. Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything." giggle About Ui Big Plans Work all day, work all night Might not get no sleep tonight Baby can you stay up? We could talk, we could dance Don't matter the circumstance We don't let it change us That's the beautiful thing about us 'Fore all the diamonds and rings, we got trust Roll with me, get it right, faded on a summer night Let's see where it takes us I got real big plans, baby, for you and me So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be Ain't got everything you want, but got everything you need So take a chance, take a chance on me I got real big plans, baby, for you and me So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be Ain't got everything you want, but got everything you need So take a chance, take a chance on me I got real big plans Hold up, hold up, baby I got real big plans Hold up, hold up, baby Know you're tired, know you're down Know you wanna leave this town Baby, give me one year, yeah Take my hand, take a leap Girl, you gotta wait and see Where I take it from here That's the beautiful thing about you I know that you'd do the same in my shoes Never switch, never stop, I could see us at the top Girl why don't we go there I got real big plans, baby, for you and me So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be Ain't got everything you want but got everything you need So take a chance, take a chance on me I got real big plans, baby, for you and me So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be Ain't got everything you want but got everything you'll need So take a chance, take a chance on me I got real big plans Hold up, hold up, baby (Oh) I got real big plans Hold up, hold up, baby C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Take a chance on C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Just take a chance on C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Take a chance on Take a chance on me I got real big plans, baby, for you and me So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be Ain't got everything you want but got everything you need (Baby) So take a chance, take a chance on me I got real big plans Hold up, hold up, baby (Take a chance on me) I got real big plans (Take a chance on me) Hold up, hold up, baby I got real big plansCategory:Songs Category:LunariaAsmr